


Nap Time

by seij0h



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Napping, Third Year Seijoh, iwaizumi is a dork, peaceful seijoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seij0h/pseuds/seij0h
Summary: The Seijoh third years have a secret routine of napping in the rooftop after eating. Will the routine remain unchanged between two of the group?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post ^w^

Third year Seijoh gets together at lunch to eat at the rooftop. And sometimes after eating they all take a nap for a few minutes before the start of the next period. The three Seijoh third years love this routine. Who wouldn't want to take a nap under the clear blue skies with their best friends? It's a great day. The wind breezes past through their skin as the sun shone warmly kissing them. They all like it except for one-Iwaizumi Hajime. The reasons being: A) he's a heavy sleeper. And waking up after a few minutes will just make him grumpy B) he pops a raging boner every time he sleeps. And he remember being teased by Tooru endlessly when they had their first sleepover when they were kids. He wants to save himself from embarrassment now that they are way older. So the green eyed dork just lay awake looking at the skies making up patterns and figures from the pristine white clouds. He swore he saw a Godzilla shaped one and got really excited for a while.

His excitement ends as he hears a weak and very faint sniffling beside him. Hajime looked to the only person beside him, Oikawa Tooru. He sees his best friend's back shuddering slightly with each sniffle. Just from looking at it, he already knows Oikawa is crying. So he reaches a hand and pats his head like usual. "You know you can talk about everything to me, right?" Hajime said quietly. The sniffling stopped for a second. The silence filled with tension and the setter's hesitation. The apprehensive Tooru finally turned to him after mustering up the courage to face Iwaizumi's kind green eyes. Oikawa's pretty face has been mapped by tears flowing like rivers running down his pinkish cheeks. His breathing is frantic and laboured. His voice struggling to break through his pink lush lips. As his voice becomes louder he puts a hand over his mouth, not wanting to wake the other two, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Hajime sighs. He raised an arm and carefully lifted his beautiful friend's head as he place an muscular tanned arm under Tooru's head to act as a pillow. He finally hooked another arm behind Tooru's head and pulled him in to his chest. "Tooru." he said with a gentle husky voice. The gesture shocks the setter which rendered him to subconsciously hold his breath. Until Hajime continued, "It's alright. Just let it out. I'm here for you." From then on, Oikawa started sobbing. Not loud enough to wake their other friends up but not silent enough to fall deaf to Hajime's ears. The two spent the entire nap time talking about Tooru's problems. The way his girlfriend dumped him for not understanding his passion for volleyball. How he does not feel strong enough even after all the time and effort he sacrificed for the sport. How he does not feel adequate or beautiful enough despite his immense popularity as the "campus crush". Through all of this, Iwaizumi just listened. Stayed quiet when Tooru is speaking and listened _very_ attentively. He could not help but wonder if Tooru will still cry when he finally has him for himself. If he, Iwaizumi Hajime, can make Oikawa Tooru the happiest person ever will his tears dry up for as long as he is there? He could not answer his own questions. But one thing is for sure, after that day the two of them will never be the same. It was only a few minutes but they both managed to drift into another world where it's just the two of them. Through solace and isolation, they vowed to always be there for each other. To be awake when the other is crying late at night.

Finally, Oikawa's tears let up. His face brightened by the warm sun. The setter has always reminded of Hajime of a beautiful flower strong enough to withstand a storm. And right now, Oikawa Tooru is a flower who bloomed persistently after the rain. Water droplets that glisten under the golden afternoon light adorned the flower's petals, making him look glorious, mesmerizing, and even ethereal. Iwaizumi's daydream shattered when Tooru opened his mouth and said, "By the way, I think I know exactly why you were not asleep, Iwa-chan" Oikawa laughed and teased a very much annoyed and flustered Iwaizumi. Their bickering woke up their other friends-Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Finally, the Seijoh third years' nap time has ended. They got up and started getting back to class. The nap time may have ended but to Hajime and Tooru a new budding relationship has started to grow, which will eventually embrace the two "friends" in a rose-stricken cage watered by each others' overflowing love.


End file.
